brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Green Arrow
DC Universe |Variations = New 52 (Comic-Con Exclusive), New 52 |Accessories = Bow, Hood |Years = 2012-2018 |Appearances = LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comic-Con Exclusive Green Arrow Giveaway 76028 Darkseid Invasion LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham LEGO Dimensions 71342 Green Arrow Fun Pack LEGO DC Super-Villains }} Green Arrow (alias Oliver Queen) is a Super Heroes minifigure. He first appeared on portable versions of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, but was later made physically available, although in extremely limited quantities, as a Comic-Con exclusive giveaway. He then appeared as a playable character in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and the 76028 Darkseid Invasion set. Green Arrow has made an appearance in the The LEGO Batman Movie, ''in his classic attire, and appears in 70919 The Justice League Anniversary Party, also in his classic attire. Description Green Arrow’s costume from the New 52 comics wears a tight, mostly green tunic. At the sides of the tunic, roughly around the muscular patterning, is a darker green section with diagonal, black lines to give the appearance of a ridged texture. He also has a strap with a golden latch at the end around his arm. At two points are light green lines with a gentle incline that emerge from each of the straps before taking a more drastic plunge and then finally returning to their original slant when they reach a seam in the center of the suit. The seam runs down the length of the torso to a golden belt-buckle, which is an oval with an arrow insertion, to his hips. There the tunic parts into two flaps which do not extend much further. The belt is black and of the same width as the straps. Two other straps emerge from the buckle and curve downward over Arrow's tunic until they reach the end of his leg. Beneath the tunic, Green Arrow has dark green trousers, knee-pads, and boots. His arms are bare and he wears earth green gloves. The first version of the New 52 costume featured an earth green hood is pulled over his double-sided head, which has dark tan stubble and a smirk and on the other side a serious look. Over his eyes is an earth green mask with bright yellowish green eyes. He has a smiling face with a light beard of stubble. His torso is black but mostly covered in green patterns. His "suit" is tight enough to show the cut of his muscles and has a belt running above his waist with an ornamental "G" as the buckle. His arms are green, decorated with lines to depict archer's gloves. He has black legs with green boots. His hips are also black and decorated with a continuation of the lines dividing the black from green on his torso and a small continuation of the green itself in the center. He carries a bow and has a quiver mounted on his back. A version of Green Arrow from ''The LEGO Batman Movie was based on his appearance in the Bronze Age comics which featured his goatee plus the hat with a feather attached, and a bodysuit. In the video games ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes '']] Green Arrow only appeared in the portable version of ''LEGO Batman 2. This version features his SDCC giveaway version of the New 52 variant. ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham A second version of Green Arrow's New 52 variant appeared as a playable character in ''LEGO Batman 3. ''LEGO Dimensions The version from ''LEGO Dimensions is the same as LEGO Batman 3, but Green Arrow does not wear the gloves on his hands. ''LEGO DC Super-Villains Green Arrow has two variants in the game. His first is based on his appearance in the Rebirth comics. The downloadable TV Heroes variant recycles the ''Arrow variant from LEGO Batman 3. The only difference in the LEGO DC-Super Villains version is that there are not boots. Background Comics Oliver Queen was the heir to Queen Industries and a vast fortune that came with it. However, at a young age his parents were killed. Ollie grew up into a disrespectful playboy. As an adult, he was assumed dead after an accident left him stranded on a deserted island. To survive, Ollie constructed a makeshift bow and used his natural affinity for archery to hunt and survive on the island. During his time there, he discovered a village which had been desolated by drug traffickers. Ollie was able to escape the island when the traffickers returned. He donned a disguise made from the island's fauna and grease from their ship. Using his bow, he managed to defeat them and return to the mainland, where they were handed over to the authorities. From his time on the island and his experience with the traffickers, Ollie became hardened and developed strong political views. He took more of an interest in Queen Industries, using its state of the art technology to begin a career as the vigilante Green Arrow. His best-known equipment is a collection of trick-arrows, which make use of a specialized gimmick to make them well suited for specific situations. Green Arrow has been a core member of several iterations of the Justice League of America, often as the team's political consciousness. Arrow's views have put him at odds with Hawkman, , and Green Lantern, though he has been able to put aside his differences with Batman, for a working relationship, and developed a strong friendship with Hal Jordan. While in the Justice League, Green Arrow also met Black Canary, whom he fell in love with. In The LEGO Batman Movie Green Arrow had a non-speaking role as one of the guests who attended The Justice League 75th Anniversary party that was being held at the Fortress of Solitude. His love interest Black Canary was also at the event. Video Games ''LEGO Batman 2'' He is unlocked for purchase after finding the first minikit in the level 'Wayne Industries' and can then be purchased for 200,000 studs.GameFAQsL LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes He is playable in the Justice League training missions after completing story mode. He is armed with his bow and is able to use the grapple ability, acrobatics, charge his attacks to destroy silver objects, use stealth to avoid detection, and hit several targets concurrently. ''LEGO Batman 3'' He is unlocked after completing the "Space Station Infestation" quest which will require 300,000 studs to purchase him. Green Arrow made an appearance in the end credits as one of the window cameos Batman and Robin run into during the recreation of the batclimb from the Batman TV show. He also appeared in the third post-credits scene alongside other characters who appeared from the portal in the Hall of Justice that teased an appearance from the Marvel characters. ''LEGO Dimensions'' Green Arrow was originally given away as timed exclusive polybag at E3 2016. He also appeared as a non-playable character in the Justice League 75th Anniversary Party from The LEGO Batman Movie world. Video Game Appearances ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' Though he does not appear in the story, Green Arrow is a member of the Justice League and is a playable character on portable versions of the game. He can be utilized to complete some of the side-missions. ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' Green Arrow is an unlockable character in LEGO Batman 3. His character token can be unlocked after completing a quest from Bat-Mite on the Watchtower and purchasing the character for 300,000 studs. He made a cameo appearance in the end credits as one of the characters Batman and Robin run into while climbing up a story building just like the Batman tv show. In addition, Green Arrow also appeared in the post-credits scene with Shazam!, Nightwing, Black Canary, Aquaman, Booster Gold and Swamp Thing, spoofing a possible cross-over with characters from the Marvel Universe. The Arrow version based on the live-action TV series of the same name was made available for purchase in the Arrow DLC. ''LEGO DC Super-Villains Green Arrow appears as an unlockable character that costs 150,000 studs to purchase after completing his "Hitting the Mark" quest that can only be found in Arkham. In that quest, a player must shoot 300 targets by shooting only the white targets. The TV Heroes variant appears as a downloadable character. Gallery of Variations Minifigure |img2=New52GreenArrow_Unhooded_2015.png |txt2= New 52 |img3=70919 Green Arrow.jpeg |txt3= ''The LEGO Batman Movie }} Video Game Variations |img2=Greener.png |txt2= New 52 |img3=LEGO Arrow.png |txt3=Arrow |img4 = GreenArrow dimensions 5.png |txt4 = New 52 |img5=GreenArrowDCSuperVillains.png |txt5=Rebirth |img6=GreenArrowTVDCSuperVillains.png |txt6=TV Heroes }} Notes * Green Arrow's first two minifigures are based on his New 52 comics variation. * His LEGO Batman 3 voice actor Stephen Amell also played the title character, later re-named Green Arrow, in the live-action series Arrow. He is the only actor to play two different versions of Green Arrow. * In LEGO Dimensions, Chris Hardwick reprised his role from The Batman animated series. * In LEGO DC Super-Villains, James Arnold Taylor reprised his role from Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Taylor also voiced Obi-Wan Kenobi in the Star Wars animated properties. Appearances * Comic-Con Exclusive Green Arrow Giveaway * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Comic Book * 76028 Darkseid Invasion * 70919 The Justice League Anniversary Party Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * ''LEGO DC Super-Villains Movie Appearances * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBJyp2LFHgk Gallery Green-Arrow.jpg|At Comic-Con Green Arrow.jpg GreenArrow2015.png Lego-dc-gang-did-lego-batman-3-just-tease-a-dc-marvel-crossover.png|Green Arrow showed with Shazam, Nightwing, Black Canary, Aquaman, Booster Gold and Swamp Thing in the post-credits scene LegoBizarroGreenArrow1.jpg Justice League Anniversary Party (The LEGO Batman Movie).png The_LEGO_Batman_Movie_Justice_League.jpg|Green Arrow in ''The LEGO Batman Movie with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Cyborg and Aquaman These two might be coming to Lego Dimensions.jpg|From Lego Dimensions LEGO-Dimensions-Green-Arrow-Video.png Screen-Shot-2016-04-01-at-10.39.49-AM.png Lego-dimensions-green-arrow-polybag-71342-e3-promo-945x646.jpg Green Arrow toytag.PNG 32759948355 108b339cd9 b.jpg Arrow DLC.jpg|Arrow DLC promotional poster for LEGO Batman 3 Arrow DLC 2.jpg|The Arrow and Slade in LEGO Batman 3 Arrow DLC 3.jpg|The Arrow and Slade in LEGO Batman 3 TLBM Green Arrow.png|In The LEGO Batman Movie. Green-arrow-lego-dc-super-villains-49.7 thumb.jpg References External Links Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:San Diego Comic-Con International Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games